


Plan B

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 382: Plan BBeta(s):Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 382: Plan B
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Plan B

~

Arriving at the library early, Neville looked around, deciding to collect some extra books. Hearing voices, he edged closer. 

“…sure what I’ll do.” 

“Tell him!” 

“What if he thinks it’s not his?”

“How likely’s that?” 

“Are you calling me a slut?” 

“Shh! And no, I’m just asking!”

“Fine. It’s very likely since I haven’t been with anyone else.” 

“Okay, so tell him.” 

“I need a plan B in case he doesn’t care.” 

“Do you want it?”

There was a long pause and Neville began edging away. 

“Maybe,” the person finally said. “I just need to know if Longbottom does, too.” 

~

Mouth open, Neville froze. By the time he unfroze and rounded the corner, no one was there. Gobsmacked, he walked to the table where his friends were waiting. 

“Everything okay?” asked Harry.

Neville shook his head. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Exhaling, Neville scanned to ensure no one was eavesdropping, then he explained. By the end, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were wide-eyed, Luna was smiling. 

“This should be easy to solve,” said Hermione. “Who are you sleeping with?” 

Neville coughed. “That’s the thing. It could be several people. We need a plan B to work it out.” 

Hermione frowned. 

Ron grinned. “Go, Neville!” 

~

“…not wise to sleep around!” Hermione was in full lecture mode. “And birth control’s not just the bearer’s responsibility—”

“I know that! And I’m not _now_ , but immediately after the war I was…popular and it was heady,” said Neville, avoiding her cold stare. 

“Damn, mate,” Ron murmured to Harry. “We missed out.” 

Harry cleared his throat. 

Ron’s eyes went wide. “Oh my God! You _didn’t_ miss out?” 

“Can we get back to Neville?” snapped Hermione, glaring at Ron.

“I’ll have to ask them all, won’t I?” Neville groaned, placing his head in his hands.

Luna patted him. “We’ll help.” 

~

The Hufflepuffs all said they were fine with. The Ravenclaws were more distant (apparently they were involved in some project) but assured him they’d ‘taken precautions’. 

“That leaves the Gryffindors,” said Ron, who’d insisted on escorting Neville ‘for support’. 

Neville didn’t mention he’d noticed Ron jotting names down in a black book. “And the Slytherins,” he said.

Ron gaped. “You shagged Snakes?”

Neville shrugged. “Several offered.” 

“So? How was it?” 

Neville smiled. “They’re…imaginative.” 

“I’ll bet.” Ron shook his head. “Shagging Slytherins. Damn, mate. That’s bravery.” 

“No, it’s called seizing the opportunity,” came a voice.

Neville closed his eyes. “Draco.”

~

Ron reacted predictably. “Piss off, Malfoy!”

Neville coughed. “Actually, I should probably talk to him.”

Ron’s mouth fell open. “You shagged _Malfoy_?” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Thanks for telling everyone, Weasel-bee.” 

Ron shook his head. “No, but it’s okay. He’s a bloke. He can’t be…you know.” 

“The word you’re looking for in pregnant, Weasley.” Draco smirked. “And speak for yourself. Just because Weasley men can’t doesn’t mean the rest of us are so limited.” 

Ron began wheezing. “No! Male pregnancy’s just a fairly tale—”

“So are the Deathly Hallows,” Neville murmured. “Give us a minute.” 

Backing away, Ron ran. 

~

“You overheard me telling Pansy in the library.” 

Neville nodded. “Why not tell me?” 

“You’ve been canvassing everyone trying to figure out who’s pregnant. Which means you’ve been sleeping around.” Draco snorted. “Why would I think you’d care?” 

Neville sighed. “You said I was the only one you’d been with.” 

Draco raised his chin. “I’m not ashamed.” 

“And I’m not ashamed I’m not…innocent. Admittedly, I went on a spree. But I…care about you. And this is important.”

Draco regarded him. “No plan B needed, then,” he murmured. “What do you want to do?”

Neville smiled. “Figure it out.” 

~

Once word got out, others came forward. Apparently Neville wasn’t the only one who’d been busy after the war. 

When Harry appeared holding hands with a visibly pregnant Severus Snape, Ron actually fainted, and everyone forgot Neville and Draco. 

Draco was gorgeous pregnant, and within weeks, Neville, smitten, proposed. 

The night the baby arrived, Neville and Augusta, Narcissa and Lucius waited anxiously. 

“Mr Longbottom?” 

Neville spun. “Yes?” 

The Healer smiled. “Congratulations. Come meet your son.” 

Draco, cuddling him and looking radiant, smirked. “Let’s name him Plan B.” 

Neville snorted. “Let’s save that for the next one.” 

Draco laughed. “Fair enough.” 

~


End file.
